Matchmaker Found
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: Momoshiro Takeshi and Haruno Ryuzaki (OC) goes on a fake date after setting up Ryoma and Sakuno on a real date. Their fake date consists of spying on the two and little did they know, their fake romance may actually turn into something real.


"Hey...Haruno?" Sakuno called out to me.

"Yes Sakuno?" I answered my little sister. She looked very shy and nervous, as she always is. She wore a cute, pink, peter pan collared short sleeved dress that matches her personality. I couldn't help but to grin towards her. "You look so adorable Sak!"

My comment caused her to blush in shyness even more. "Y-You think this would be okay for today?"

"Of course!" I yelled. "There is no way Ryoma will hate it!" I then wrapped my arm around her and patted her head for reassurance. "As your sister, I promise you that this simple date with him will not be bad at all!"

"B-B-But-"

"NO BUTS!" I yelled. "Just trust!"

Sakuno tried to sink her head in her dress and muffled her words. "Okay Haruno. I trust you."

Soon, the doorbell rang which caused Sakuno to shriek. "Ah! That could be Ryoma-kun! W-What do I say?...Do I answer the door immediately or make him wait!?" She then frantically played with her hand as I let out a sigh.

"First things first, calm down Sak." I clapped my hands on her cheeks to bring her back to reality. The doorbell rang again but this time, Sakuno didn't freak out. "I'll get the door, you just wait here okay?"

She nodded her head rapidly. With that, I walked up to the front door and opened it. "Hey there Ryoma." I greeted my friend with a flashy smile.

Ryoma looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Hey Haruno. I forgot you live here."

I let out a pout and lectured him. "Geez Ryoma! You always forget that Sakuno and I are sisters! It's rude!"

Ryoma let out a sigh. "That's because you're in Momo-senpai's class and I only see you during practice hours."

"Whatever. I'll just go get my sister."

I ran back inside to see that Sakuno was hiding in the living room. "Sak!? Why are you hiding!?"

"I-I'm too nervous. I-I c-can't believe I'll be on my first date with R-Ryoma-kun..." She cowered back behind the wall as I reached my arm out and grabbed her hand. "Sak...you sure a something...SO IT'S TIME TO DRAG YOUR BUTT OUTTA THERE!" I pulled her out from her hiding spot and practically threw her towards Ryoma who was waiting by the doorstep.

The two briefly looked at each other and I could see Sakuno blushing tomatoe red. As for Ryoma, I can notice the little guy's blush from afar. Too bad Sakuno isn't noticing it. "You look nice Ryuzaki."

Ryoma's compliment caused Sakuno to blush even more. "T-T-T-Thank you Ryoma-kun!"

I slapped my forehead at my sister's obliviousness and approached the two. "Well, have fun on your date you two!" Sakuno and Ryoma looked surprised and were about to protest but I quickly shoved them out the door and closed it. I leaned against the door and let out a heavy sigh. I then looked at my watched and realized that I only have five minutes to change.

"Crap! I need to change to something nice!"

Within that five minutes, I managed to change to something nicer looking than my casual lazy outfit. I even fixed up my hair just in time for the doorbell to ring. "Coming!" I quickly ran towards the door and opened it to see none other than my best friend, Momoshrio Takeshi.

"Yo." He greeted me with his cheesy grin.

"Yo back" I replied, copying his grin.

"You ready for our 'date'?" He used air quotes on the word 'date'. I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. "You bet I am!" I lift my hands to use the air quotes as well. "I'm ready for our date to spy on Sak and Ryoma. Were you able to see where they headed off to?"

Momo cleared his throat and flicked off a leaf on his shoulder. "Well, after hiding behind that bush for couple minutes, I heard him telling your sister that they were going to see a movie."

"You know what the theater is showing?" Momo shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

Without another word, I grabbed his hand and started running out the door with him. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"Woah! Haruno! Not so fast!" Momo shouted but I ignored him. "Didn't know you can run so fast!"

Eventually, I slowed down and responded to his comment. "I guess running on the treadmill at home really paid off."

"Then how about trying out for the girl's tennis team? Could use a fast runner like you."

For some reason, this made my cheeks feel warm and my heart pump slightly faster. "W-Well...I was thinking more for the track team."

"Oh...I guess that sounds more reasonable." Momo said, letting out a chuckle.

The moment we reached the movie theater, we noticed Ryoma and Sakuno picking up their tickets and entering a romantic comedy showing.

"Hey Momo..." I called out to my best friend nervously. "Hm?" Was the only reply I got from him. I pointed towards the room they passed through and gave Momo a look of disgust. "They bought tickets to a romantic comedy..."

I can see his eyes widen in shock. "What!? Echizen is going to watch a chick flick!?" He then covered his eyes and whispered something. "It was nice knowing you kid."

"Knowing my sister, she most likely chose this movie and Ryoma had no choice but to say yes." I then clasped my hands together and pretended that Ryoma was forever lost. "It was nice knowing you as well Ryoma. My sister can sure pick movies none of us are interested in."

"Well. Guess we're stuck watching that movie as well." Momo paid for the tickets and handed me mine. "One ticket for you mi'lady."

I couldn't help but to laugh at Momo's gentleman like act. "Thank you kind sir." As I grabbed my ticket, I felt my finger brushing past his and my heart skipped a beat once again.

"L-Let's go in before the movie starts!" I stuttered walking past Momo, feeling my cheeks getting warm just like before.

As we entered the screening room, Momo and I sat at the back row while Ryoma and Sakuno sat towards the middle aisle. "So...uh..." Momo spoke quietly, making sure the two love birds didn't hear him. "We should keep an eye on each other in case we fall asleep from the movie."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You're right. This movie genre will make us go to sleep."

"Well, you can hit me with your elbow if I do fall alseep." Momo said with his cheesy grin. I flashed back the same grin. "And you can flick my forehead. Just like how you usually do whenever you think I'm doing something irrational."

"You mean like this?" Momo flicked his finger off my forehead with caused me to yelp loudly. I immediately covered my mouth and eyed the two, praying that they don't turn around and catch us.

After a brief moment of silence between Momo and I, we declared this moment safe since none of them turned around. I then glared towards Momo and lectured him in a whispered tone. "You almost got us caught!"

Momo couldn't help but to snicker. "Sorry, I couldn't help it! Your reaction was cute!"

I sat back slightly and blinked couple times. "Cute?" _Did Momo just call me cute?_ "What do you mean by that?"

I couldn't see how Momo was reacting because the room grew dark suddenly and the movie started showing. I could see his shadowy figure putting his finger to his lips and pointed out attention to the movie screen.

 _Now I'll never know what he meant by that._

* * *

About halfway through the movie, I can feel myself fighting the urge to sleep. I've been forcing my eyes to stay open until I hear light snoring next to me. I looked to see that Momo had fallen asleep before I had to chance to prevent him. "Jeez Momo..." I whispered while shaking my head. I proceed to elbow his side to wake him up. "Come on Momo. Wake up." After a couple more tries, it was rendered useless. He wouldn't wake up. He's practically sleeping like a rock.

Just as I was about to give up, Momo's head fell slightly and landed on my shoulder. This caused me to jump a bit without waking him up. I could feel myself blushing and feelings of nervousness swarmed my body. Is this how my sister feels about Ryoma? It feel weird.

Now that I think about it, I did feel something weird towards Momo when we started playing matchmaker for Sakuno and Ryoma. I guess this fake date made me realize that I might actually have feelings for Momo...

"You win Momo. Enjoy your nap."

With that, I sat through the rest of the movie and watched the plot turn into something cliche and cheesy. Man and Woman started out as friends with benefits. Each falls in love with each other but are too stubborn or passive about confessing their feelings. They each go their separate ways for a few months and realizes that they can't live on without each other. So man and woman meets at a rendezvous spot and finally confessed their love. The two gets married and bam, movie ends. Roll credits.

"I cant believe...I sat through this whole movie..."

"Hm? What?" Momo spoke sleepily. "I slept through the entire movie?"

"Yup." I answered, letting out a sigh. "You used my shoulder as a pillow."

"W-What!?" Momo shouted lightly. "I did? I'm sorry."

I showed him a reassuring smile. "It was no problem. Did you sleep well at least?"

"Surprisingly, yes I did. Did you fall asleep also?"

"Unfortunately, no. I watched the whole movie."

"No way? Seriously? You must've been super bored."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Meh. It was okay. Kinda predictable, just like all other chick flick movies. I just don't understand why my sister enjoys these kind of movies so much."

Momo and I let out a small laugh until his was stopped short. "Haruno...we should leave now." I didn't know why he reacted like that until I saw him pointing towards the middle of the theater room. There, we can see Ryoma and Sakuno slowly making their way towards the exit, which was close to where Momo and I were sitting. "Oh jeez! They're going to see us Momo! What should we do!?"

After a couple seconds, Momo grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a different exit. "We'll leave here! Hopefully the coast is clear!" With that, we found ourselves on the opposite side of the theater with the original entrance in clear view. We can see Ryoma and Sakuno passing through that exit and started a conversation on the sideline. This gave Momo and I the chance to exit the theater and take in the fresh air.

"Phew! That was close!"

I remained silent because Momo's hand was still gripped onto mine. To which I don't think he noticed at all. "Um...Momo..."

"Eh?"

I pointed at our hands and Momo finally noticed this. He quickly moved his hand away and I could've sworn I saw a blush on his face. "S-Sorry..."

"D-Don't worry about it. We were in a hurry after all..." I tried my best to hide the blush on my face.

Soon, our eyes met and I could tell that Momo wanted to say something. I remained silent and waited for him. Even if it means I'd have to wait couple minutes. Luckily, it was only couple seconds.

"Listen Haruno...there's something I want to ask..." Momo started speaking rather shyly. "I-"

"Oi!" Shouted a familiar perky voice. "Momo! Haruno!"

I turned to see who it was that was calling out to us and it was none other than Eiji along with Kawamura by his side.

"Kikumaru? Taka?" Momo said their names in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wha!? I should be the one asking you two the same thing!" Eiji shouted.

Kawamura spoke up, ignoring Eiji's comment. "Eiji is helping me bring over some stuff for the sushi restaurant since my Dad needs the help."

"Oh I see." I responded with a smile. "That's very kind of you guys."

"Hold on!" Eiji shouted as he stared back and forth at Momo and I. "Are you two here on a date!?" He then pointed towards the movie theater behind us.

I could feel my face flushing once more while Momo responded. "N-No! W-We're just here on a fake date! That's all!"

"Fake date?" Kawamura questioned.

"Yeah. Fake date." I answered. "We set up my sister and Ryoma and we're just here to facilitate. That's all."

Eiji placed his hand to his chin as if he was pondering on my response. "I see. Well, if you two are here on a fake date, why not go on a real date?"

"W-What!?" Was the reaction Momo and I had together.

"Oh! Here you go Kawamura. What do you think?" Eiji said while handing my friend a tennis racket. The moment Kawamura grabbed it away from Eiji, his personality changed entirely. "BURNING!"

"Oh no..." I face palmed and waited for my loud friend to finish his sentence.

"GO. ON. DATE!"

"But-" Momo tried speaking but was interrupted by Kawamura's shouting.

"NO! REAL DATE! NOT FAKE DATE! REAL. DATE! BURNING!" With that, Kawamura started running away with the racket still in hand. He continue shouting his 'burning' phrase as he kept running.

"Ah! Wait for me Kawamura!" Eiji shouted next and started chasing after Kawamura.

Momo and I just stood there awkwardly and decipher at what just happened. "Well...that was kind of..."

"Weird?" Momo finished my sentence. "Yeah. It was weird."

My attention was brought towards the theater because I noticed Ryoma and Sakuno leaving the vicinity. I noticed that their arms were linked together. "Well it's about time." I said with a bright, proud smile.

"Indeed it is. Glad to know this was a success. Good job partner." Momo said as he held his hand high and I fived it.

"What do we do now? Our job here is done." I said, still looking at the two walking away within distance. When I looked back at Momo, I saw that his hand was held out towards me. I looked at him quizzically as he flashed me a grin.

"How about we do what Eiji and Kawamura said? Let's go on a real date."

My eyes widened in shock as I tried to comprehend on what he just said. "G-Go on a real date?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. I sort of wanted to have this opportunity with you. I sure am not counting that fake date we had. I want this date to be for real."

A sensation of happiness swarmed my mind and I could feel a smile coming out. "I accept your offer Momo. I've wanted for the two of us to go out on a real date as well."

Momo's smile grew wide as he grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers. "You know, playing matchmaker with them was pretty fun. But I knew you were my match from the start."

"Way to make this seem like a cliche chick flick movie moment." I said with a slight laugh. "But I'm glad that I'm your match."

"Want to grab a bite to eat as our actual first date? I'm starving after this whole movie thing."

I couldn't help but to let out another laugh. "I would love that Momo. Wanna grab burgers?"

"Now you're speaking my language!" He shouted as the two of us started running down the street hand in hand.


End file.
